Runescape
by microtosh
Summary: A guy gets transfered from our world to the world of Runescape. What will he discover about the ancient dark secrets and can he settle the godly disputes?
1. Chapter 1

yoz, ppl. i posted this story on fictionpress but then decided to transfer it here, thinking it more suitable. more rs fans here. yep, microtosh is my username. i'm an ex-runescaper. not much fun on it asa f2p.hav fun reading and R & R, thx.

RUNESCAPE - Prologue

The lecture was painfully boring. It had finally ended after the long two hours. Jason slammed his notebook shut and stuffed it into his backpack. The audience stood up and bade goodbye to the lecturer. Jason shuffled his feet, joining the crowd leaving the theatre. He had better rush to the dining hall. The queue would be long soon, and he really needed to fill his groaning tummy. And of course, there was another reason he feared.

Jason quickened his pace, then turned to leaping up the stairway, 2 steps at a time. The grueling waiting began as he joined the queue. He was the 6th in the queue, he counted silently. As the queue grew longer, some bastards began shifting and cutting into the queue before him. Jason did a silent count again. He was the 14th guy now.

Yet, he could do nothing. He was helpless to the endless unlawful actions and crimes that those bastards commit around him. Another guy cut the queue right before him. He gritted his teeth, clenching his fist. But he made it compulsory not to produce any rude guttural sounds. The rude bastard turned back and grabbed his collar.

"Not happy isit?"

Jason kept quiet. It was better to let the idiot's temper die down.

"Why don't answer?"

Silence. The idiot saw his clenched fists.

"Okay. Wanna fight? Fight then fight lah."

But Jason knew he had something else in mind. Years of being bullied had supplied him psychological knowledge and vastless information of what the various facial expressions on the opponent's face meant.

The bastard stepped on Jason's foot and shoved him out of the queue. It was followed by an unhygienic spit. Jason stood up and wiped the spit off with a piece of tissue, making sure that his fingers were not contaminated.

"Sissy! Comeon, look at him. A guy using tissue!" His friends laughed along.

Jason ignored them and moved forward to join back the queue.

"Don't cut queue." It was followed by laughter. "Comeon, you said it yourself."

"And don't show me your rude face." A blow was executed, hitting home. Jason shook his head, and left.

"Coward. Go cry to your mama."

That was the trouble with bastards and bullies. These idiots do not comprehend any form of rule, law, irony or anyone form of philosophy or law and order. He did not feel like queuing up again, considering the increasing length of the queue. He had to go hungry for the day. He went back to the lecture theatre, awaiting the next lecture.

As he entered the theatre, his eyes did a quick scan of the seats. No familiar faces or friends to sit next to. He randomly selected a seat. After a short while, a guy sat next to him.

"Hi."

Jason considered the option of continuing the conversation. He knew the result. There was no choice. Not replying would simply quicken the process. The two of them conversed a while, as the theatre filled up again with the crowd. The next lesson would be biology. He attempted to mask his growing fear as the guy beside him sized him up.

The seats in the theatre were all occupied. Dozens of unfortunate students were forced to seat at the steps. Jason knew that it would be soon. Or perhaps now. He was not wrong.

"I see my friend. I'm sorry. But can you change your seat with him?"

What could he say? Deny? He had no guts to do that. "Where's your friend?" The guy pointed randomly to a seat at the other end of the theatre. He stood up and moved away. Another student on the steps took his seat and began chatting with the guy. He winced instantly, feeling guilt and betrayal. Yet, it was all he had expected. He sat sulking on the steps, opening his notebook.

Jason soon got bored, his eyes wondering and searching through the audience. They found his target. A female of good looks, intelligence and attitude. She stood up, mouthing words to question the lecturer. How beautiful the tone! His gaze moved down to other attractive parts of her body. He wished he could bed her. Almost instantly, he shook the thought away. It was stupid.

Jason sighed. She was so far away. Biology class was the only lesson that he could see her. His marks were average, his looks average and his interaction skills with fellow humans could most probably be the lousiest in the world. As for her, she excelled in her studies, had many friends ( including good-looking boys ). What could possibly make her be attracted to him. She was a star high up in the night sky. Too high for him to reach.

The lesson ended. It was the last of the day. Jason made his way to the school exit, towards the bus-stop. He was a lonely guy, without a friend. Nobody liked him, he thought, as he sat down. Jason began day-dreaming. It was the only skill that he was proud of, besides excelling in bully psychology. He thought he could earn a job in the future as a psychologist. He pushed the thought away, concentrating on his dream.

Jason knew he was being foolish. Yet, every young man with warm blood flowing and pumping in his veins, would desire for people to admire him, girls to like him. In his day-dreams, he would possess supernatural abilities, becoming a hero in their eyes. He made bullies beg in front of him and he would correct their errors and made them regret hurting him before. As for the girls, he would made them like him, showering them with gifts, protecting them …

He knew this was all fictional. Perhaps, badly-fashioned fictional dreams. The bus was still not here. Jason lifted his head to gaze at the sky. Was there a god somewhere? There should be. They had to. How could so many legendary tales and folk stories exist, with nothing at the foundation? Somehow, there must be magic in the world. No matter how little. For the concept to exist or begin, magic must have occurred before, sometime in history, witnessed by humans, who then began their primitive religions.

Seriously, he thought. He wished he had magic. He could be immortal and overcome death. Jason detested death. Yet, sometimes, he welcomed it. In fact, how many people in the vast universe would even mourn for him when he died? Not many. His relatives would shed crocodile tears. Definitely, he had no friends who would miss him. Only his siblings and parents. Less than five of them.

Comeon, he pleaded, bring me out of this crapped-up world. He pleaded and begged in his mind silently, to any form of power, god, immortal, or even a being from higher dimensions. Pick me off this dreaded world. I would be at my knees, worshipping you, doing your errands. Whatever you want. Get me out of here.


	2. Chapter 2

RUNESCAPE – Portal

When he reached home, he slumped into the sofa. He was tired and suffered from a slight motion sickness from the long duration of boarding the bus. He rested and then stood up and went for a shower. Then he lay in his bed, slowly dazing off.

"Mister, wakeup."

Jason stirred and opened his eyes.

"It's your turn. You are No. 64 aren't you?"

"Huh?" He rubbed his eyes and sat straight.

"There are others waiting, Mister. Take this form and fill it. Yes, sit in the chair." The clerk behind the counter motioned for him to seat in front of the counter. Jason realized he was in a long corridor. He was at one end of the corridor, by the counter. The other end of the corridor, was a door. He could somehow see white light glowing beneath the door.

"Mister, sign it."

"Uh, what is this place?"

The clerk looked bored. Jason could tell that she had repeated this millions of times before.

"Did you remember calling for help to get out of your dimension?"

"Calling for help?"

The clerk turned the laptop on the table until he could view the screen. A video was played. It showed him sitting at the bus-stop, face in his palms, looking far away, day-dreaming.

"Yes, so I did. What has that got to do with this?" He swept his hand through the room.

"Well, we are the gods. Or at least I'm working for the god. Come, fill in the form." She glanced at the black Rolex on her wrist. "Be quick. There are others waiting. And I want my lunch break."

Jason nodded and held the BIC pen in his hand. The clerk snatched the form and pen away. " I think I better fill in for you. It would be faster."

Another nod from him.

" Okay. Name?"

" Jason Teo."

"Not that. In the world you are going to be transferred to, you are going to have a new name. New world, new name. Makes sense right?"

Jason tapped his fingers on the table top as he wrecked his mind for a creative name. The clerk picked a folder and slammed it in front of him. " You can refer to the name list."

He flipped through, mumbling, " Fdude, Csy92idiot, zezima, mininggod … "

He shut his eyes for a while. Too many names to take in. "Anaesthia."

"What?"

"My name's gonna be Anaesthia."

"Suits you. Spell." He spelled it for her, making sure it was correct.

"Age and sex?"

"14. Male"

"You still wanna be male in the new world?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Cause many other dudes that came here were gays. They gonna be females in the new world."

"Continue, please."

"Choose your design."

"Huh?"

"Clothes design, haircut, stuff. You cant go in there bald-headed and naked."

She showed him a poster. He selected dark long hair that ran down to his shoulders, and a black cloak with long cuffs, with a white zigzag design from the collar. He chose black long baggy pants and, obviously, no moustache.

"Done." He nodded.

"Great." She took the form and fed it to the machine beside her, on the counter. "You've got 10 secs to run to the other end of the corridor. Open the door with this key." She handed him a silver key. "Now get going. Ready. Go." She pushed a button on the machine.

He sped down the corridor. "If you don't make it in 10 secs, you gotta re-queue!"

Anaesthia reached the door and stuck the silver key in the keyhole. He turned the key clockwise twice and the door swung open. The white light was blinding and he was swirled into it. An extremely strong gravity vortex sucked him through an enormous, long, white passageway. It was so fast, that he did not seem to move at all. Vines of pulsating white light stripped and burnt away his clothing and whatever he had brought with him from the old world. Soon, he was left with only his naked body. He passed along another bend and another wave of vines tore away at his hair. Then they fitted him in the clothes he had selected and long hair grew from his scalp.

When that was done, he accelerated and flew forward at a frightening speed. He came to the end of the passageway, hovering in mid-air. He looked around him. There was a door in which he had flew out from. Amazingly, he was at a very great height ( perhaps a few miles ) off the surface of the earth. He could see fields and house below. And maybe people? Then the door behind him vanished and he fell towards earth. He screamed and slipped into unconsciousness as he began his long descent.

"Anaesthia?"

He was lying on a mattress, made from gel-blob. The mattress was huge, its length and width stretched out into miles.

"What's this?"

"To cushion your fall. When the gods created this world, the door opened on the earth. Then the planet spun away slowly from its orbit around the sun. A few thousands year later, it had moved out a few kilometers. Yet, you should know that the god has willed the portal to stay there forever. And so, whoever comes out from there, will have to fall that few kilometers. Not many survive the fall, though. So we had to cushion the impact. You are one of the lucky ones."

"What do I do now?"

"Follow me. We have to get out of this place."

Anaesthia glanced at the man. He was lean and tall, around 35 years of age. The man was wearing a rusty iron chainmail and wielding an iron dagger. He wore leather boots that stink of moist, old age and mud.

"Quicken your pace, young man. We have little time." The soldier pulled a bronze medium helm over his unkempt hair and led the way. They walked for quite some time, for the gel-blob stretched out for miles. It was obvious that whoever constructed the blob was lazy to calculate where exactly the unfortunate guy coming out of the door would fall on.

"What do you do? I mean, what's your job?" Anaesthia asked.

"I escort young men and women like you entering our world."

"What's this world called then."

"Runescape. It's a much younger world than yours. The gods got bored with your world then went on to create another. I reckon this world is better. Comeon, if not, there weren't be so many people falling from the skies so often."

"Who do you work for?"

"The Academy. You gotta go there to study about the world of Runescape. You can't just step into this world and start life. I assure you that you will perish out there. You gotta know that this world is medieval. Monsters that can destroy you with one swipe. Fire-breathing dragons. Ancient brothers that wear armor with unique abilities. You will learn more about them in time. You take test, then another test, then another test. Then finally, you are sorted out. Who goes where. Stupid dudes will become farmers. Sharp-eye dudes become professional archers. Strong dudes become soldiers. Divine dudes go on to become druids. By the way, I better warn your about the professors. They are bias. I've heard of guys who were sent to become farmers just because they pissed off one of the professor. Those farmers got angry and became Zamorak followers."

"Who's Zamorak?"

"Shut up and move on. We are there."

At the edge of the gel-blob, was a flight of stairs leading to the entrance of a massive building built from white marble.

"Behold, the Academy." The guy boomed. "Let's get in. Someone's waiting for you."

Anaesthia realized, all of a sudden, that he had not learnt the guy's name yet.


	3. Chapter 3

RUNESCAPE – Academy

The guard stopped in front of a massive oak door. Anaesthia attempted to push it, but the door would not bulge. He searched for a door knob and could not find any.

"Step back."

Anaesthia did as he was told. He had better not protest in this new world that he knew nothing of. The guard took hold of his hand, and with his other free hand, he removed a glowing blue orb. He spun and threw it into the air and whilst it hovered in mid-air, he chanted "Obenia Sesomo". The guard raised his arm in the air and pointed his fingers at the orb. Green vine-like energy burst from his finger tips, striking at the orb. The blue orb, wrapped in green energy, shot blue and green lightning at the door. The door cracked open.

"Hurry in."

Anaesthia stepped into the Academy with the guard. The door slammed shut behind them.

"Nice magic."

"Thanks, it's the only magic I'm allowed to use. So I made sure I mastered it and made it as glamorous as possible."

"By the way. Did you chant 'open sesame'?"

"Yea. Someway or another, the principal modifies the spells of the old world. Security must be tight, at this time. Comeon, walk faster."

The guard pulled Anaesthia forward and walked down the corridor. The corridor was more of a maze. He figured out that it must be to ward off unwelcomed visitors. They reached a room and the guard knocked three times on the doors, then tapping 8 times with his fingers.

"What's that for?"

"Horse Code."

The door opened. It was dark inside. The only light source was that of a candle flame.

"Come boy, sit down."

The voice was old and ancient. The flame shone off an old man's face. The wrinkles on his face were more like cracks on a porcelain bowl. There was no-one else in the room. The guard had left.

"Welcome, boy, to the Academy. I am the principal. Your name's Anaesthia, I suppose?"

"Yes, sir."

"Pardon me for my bad memory. I'm very old, you see."

"How old?"

"As old as my tongue. A few months older than my teeth, boy. Saradomin founded the Academy. And he chose me as the principal of this school. He made me immortal, and yet, if I were to step out of this school, I am to die instantly, of old age. It is to ensure that I have no unhealthy thoughts of any form."

This is crap. Anaesthia shifted himself in his seat, uncomfortably. He must have said this a million times to others before him.

"The Academy's purpose, is to serve newcomers to the new world, the world of Runescape. We hope to guide our people unto the road of enlightenment, and make sure that they do not go the wrong way and serve Zamorak."

"Who's Zamorak?"

"Do not cut me. Zamorak is an evil god. He slayed his master and betrayed him, just to become a god."

He wanted to ask who was the master, but thought better of it.

"We shall assign you a professor. He will be your mentor for the first month. He will teach you the history of Runescape, the lands, the people and the monster. He will train you in agility, archery, mage and combat. He will also teach you herblore, crafting, fishing, mining, smithing, cooking, woodcutting, fletching and others skill. Listen. We do not teach you everything in Runescape. We only supply you the needs and basic skills for you to continue your life in Runescape. We do not leave you dying in this world you are new to. You will be assessed oftenly and finally, when you graduate from the Academy, we will assign you a job. Questions?"

"Isn't this like Harry Potter or something?"

"No, Anaesthia. The difference is, the mentor teaches you one to one. You are not stuck here in Academy. You do not have a different teacher for every subject. And, in the Academy, there are only a little over five hundred pupils. The old world is growing and advancing. The quality of life in your world has increased. Not many people chose to come to our world. Our world, though new, is forgotten. And many of those that arrive in our world dies from the great descent. Our population in Runescape is sustained by local reproduction. In fact, the world is occupied by many other races, that we have to make sure that their numbers do not overtake us so much that they start considering raids on us. Unlike Hogwarts, the Academy is nothing of an influential power in this world. We are the only school in this world. The local population do not find a need to attend the Academy. They have no need for knowledge and even if they have, they are trained by others."

"Whoa, I thought Harry Potter books are confined to the old world?"

"Nah. Once and then, The Wise One, Saradomin purchases items from the old world and brings them to me. We have to upkeep our knowledge of the old world and know what's happening over there."

"Did you come from the old world?"

"Yes. Don't ask me my name. I've forgotten it."

The principal stood up and raised his hands at the bookshelves. He pulled his hand backwards and then pushed forward. A bright orange light burned and shot from his palm, reaching the bookshelves and enveloping a couple of books. The principal, then closed his palm and the books appeared in his hands.

"Here's the books that you will need."

Anaesthia took the books. They were covered in a coat of dust.

"Don't slam it. Do it outside. My body is frail and I can't afford to have that dust in my lungs."

The principal turned around to face a door in the corner of the room.

"Follow me." He walked towards it and stuck a finger into the keyhole. His finger unmaterialized into a rod of yellow energy. The finger turned and the door opened. The principal kicked it open.

"Get in fast."

When they were in the room, the principal took a candle and lighted it. Then he placed it on the floor. The room was wide and vast. It was empty, and in the middle of it, was a diagram drawn in red chalk. It was a star with some weird symbols.

"Don't go near it."

The principal muttered something and he disappeared. In his place, was a knight in light blue armor. He was wielding a two-handed sword made of the same metal. He raised a hand and shot a blazing fireball to the middle of the diagram. There was a roar and black towering creature with two dragon-like wings and two horns on its head appeared. It had clawed hands and feet.

"Step away from the black demon."

The principal charged and leapt at the demon with his two-handed sword and brought it down at the demon's chest. The demon howled and swiped its clawed hand at the principal. He flew back and crashed against the wall. The black demon advanced towards the principal. Anaesthia realized that he was in the middle of the two.

"Anaesthia, get away!" The principal roared.

Anaesthia ran away and the principal, pounced at the demon, drawing its attention away from Anaesthia. Anaesthia was amazed at the agility of the old man. The principal dealt four slashes at the surprised demon, before he was kicked square in the chest by the demon's black clawed foot. The demon was bleeding profusely. Anaesthia turned to look at the principal's injuries. The armor he was wearing had masked any injury that the principal had.

The principal stood up and charged forward with less speed now. If Anaesthia was not wrong, the principal was in fact, limping. The principal swung his two-handed sword and sliced off the demon's left hand. The demon howled and dealt a blow at the principal's head with his remaining hand. The principal slumped to the ground.

"Shit," Anaesthia muttered. "If he's unconscious, I'm dead meat." The black demon stomped on the back of the principal, and there were unmistakable crackings of the bones.


End file.
